Birth Before Dawn
by MindlessTwilighter
Summary: New Moon & Breakingdawn Mashup. Edward Leaves Bella Without Knowing He Left Someone Else Behind...  Bella Discovers That She Is Pregnant. How Will Everyone React? Things Aren't Always What They Seem!
1. Wake Up Call

**Hey Guys!**

**My First FanFiction! (: Im So Happy! And Excited! And Hyper! *Jumps Off Walls* Well Anyway ..You Might Not Like This Chapter..But PLEASE Read On! It Gets Better! I Had The Most Trouble With This Chapter..I Got The Rest Pretty Much Figured Out..So Yeah.. Thanks For Reading! **

Bella's POV.

I woke up with THAT kind of pain... Period pain. I had to get these horrible cramps when I got my period, but I rushed to the bathroom as fast as I could trying to hold the vomit as it creeped up my throat. Well this was weird, I never experienced nausea when I got my period, must have been that rotten chicken I ate last night…

I saw that little blue tampon box and then it hit me, I was late, five days late and I had never been late a day in my life. I started counting back in my head and it just didn't add up...I ran the possibilities through my head...It was either menopause –which was a huge no- or pregnancy…Pregnancy…"No, No, No, It CAN'T be..." I mumbled to myself. The only person I had been with was Edward Cullen and he was a vampire for crying out loud!

After Edward had left it was just downhill for me, Charlie even told me to move back with my mom and Phil. But that wasn't going to happen; I wasn't going to kill the only remaining memory of him. Forks Washington. The place where we went to school together, where we first kissed, and where we … Even the memories were painful.

I got dressed and told Charlie I was going to buy some groceries, I was actually going to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test but some groceries wouldn't hurt either, I got to the car and as I was on my way I started to think.. What if I was pregnant with Edward's child? Well that sort of made me happy because I would have a little piece of Edward with me, but I also dreaded it because he left me all alone and to top it off he told me he didn't love me anymore. That is what hurt the most, that is what left the empty hole in my chest in the place where my heart used to be before he took it with him.

I arrived at the pharmacy just as I was finishing my flashback. I ran to the pregnancy test and picked two...Just in case. I paid and left to the grocery store, while I was there I ran into Jessica Stanley I was SO not in the mood to talk to her. "Hey Bella!" Jessica called. "Hey Jess" I said as I put on a fake smile. "You're human again, Buying groceries and stuff, eh?" She said.

"Yeah, I guess" I mumbled, I hated it when people said this kind of stuff. They don't know what I have been through anyway, so what do they know?

We kept talking until we reached the line to checkout our groceries, we said our goodbyes and I was relieved to have Jessica and her unshuting mouth away from me as I got in my car. I started thinking again while on my way back home…If I was pregnant, what would people say? People like Jessica or Mike or Eric or even Angela…but more importantly my mom and dad. And aside from that If I was pregnant I had to start taking care of myself and eating well, it surprised me how I hadn't died yet, I practically haven't put much in my mouth since Edward left except for Charlie's shoving of food down my throat.

I parked the car in the drive-way and got the pregnancy tests out of the bag and into my jacket's pocket, I rushed inside- and almost slipped on my way- rain was so annoying here! I said hey to Charlie who had come early for the station and put the bags on the kitchen table.

"I'll change and do some things up stairs and I'll come down to cook dinner!" I shouted to Charlie over the loud noise of the game on T.V.

"Ok" I could hear Charlie mumble faintly, probably not taking his eyes of the television. He wouldn't mind watching games all day, now it was MY turn to shove food down his throat.

I ran up the stairs, closed the door behind me, and put on a pair of loose pajamas. I had a bathroom in my room so that was such help; I got the tests and locked the door of the bathroom after me just in case. I used the tests and now there was nothing to do but wait…

I did my homework that I got over the weekend; it wasn't a lot so it was done in no time. It was the time the result of the test was supposed to show, I went to the bathroom and there they were staring at me and at that moment everything dissolved…

**So..? What Do You Think..? Please Review..I'm Open To Criticism..But Try to Play It Easy Its My FIRST Fanfic! So Anyway.. Sorry It's Short..Like I Said Above I Had Trouble With This Chapter! I Would Like To Thank You Guys For Reading And Thank My Friend Hamsa For The Support..Before She Even Read The Story! And OFCOURSE! My Bestie! Zeina! Her Profile On FF "Cody Maker" She WAS Amazingly Encouraging Before I Started Writing Or Even Joining FF! **** So Thanks!**


	2. Facing Reality

**Hello! People! :) **

**How's Life..? I Got Mid-Terms Coming Up...So THAT Sucks…But Everything Else Is Pretty Good! :) Second Chappie! Exciting? I *Think* Left A Little Cliff Hanger...But It's Pretty Predicable... But Just You Wait! You'll Be Shocked... Oh And Happy New Year! Its 2011!**

**Disclaimer: ****I Don't Own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer Does!**

Bella's POV.

It was such a relief the test said negative! I was so happy… But just as I turned around something caught my eye…the OTHER test… And there was a big fat red positive sign, I was devastated. All my hopes came crashing down but I had to be sure about this whole thing, one test said positive and the other said negative. Which was it? I had to do something...I wanted the result now. I got dressed again and ran down the stairs, but being careful not to fall down because if I was pregnant.

"Going somewhere Bells?" Charlie asked.

I groaned. "Just forgot something I had to get dad." I said.

"Something like..?" Charlie said as he trailed off.

"Do I have to tell you dad?" I asked, but the look on his face said it all. "Girl things dad" I said as I turned my face so he wouldn't see me blush, I couldn't believe I was telling him this.

Charlie Probably didn't get it at first but his face turned red when he understood my reference to tampons. "Just go" I heard him mumble.

I drove so fast and almost got into five different accidents, but I was in such a hurry that I didn't even care. I got to the pharmacy and raced to get another two different types of pregnancy tests and it was just my luck to run into Mike Newton on my way to the cash register, I quickly hid the tests behind my back just as Mike spotted me. It's not that I didn't like mike it's just that he hit on me way too much, plus he has this on and off thing with Jessica but when Edward was here he used to tell me that I was his main interest.

"Hey Bella!" Mike called me; sometimes I felt that he and Jessica were so alike it was scary. Both of them talk WAY too much and they even talk the same way and have the same interests, they were perfect for each other. I just don't get why they don't see that.

"Hi Mike" I told him.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Mike asked, he was TOO curious sometimes.

"I…I…I thing I'm getting a cold or something, so I came to get some meds." I tried to say though it was mostly a stutter; since I was such a bad liar.

"Oh… well… see you around Bella" Mike said quickly like he notice something and just wanted to get away from me. And that was **really** not Mike Newton, the Mike I knew would use every single moment he had to stay next to me.

"Bye Mike" I said softly while going to the cash register to pay for my things.

I got in my car and started the engine and raced home. As soon as I got there Charlie wouldn't even look in face probably remembering our previous "chat". Charlie told me he ate while I was out and I didn't even want to eat. I went up stairs and started getting done with the tests and waited...And waited...And waited.

When it was time I ran so fast to the bathroom I must have been a blur. I entered and to find waiting for me was a huge positive sign, and the other had a happy face indicating the positive sign. I practically broke down as I fell to my knees on the floor and started sobbing. This couldn't be! As I gathered all what I had left of energy I got up from the floor to pull my shirt up and stare at the bulge that wasn't there this morning. I felt like I wanted to die but then something kicked… and another time… I started to cry again but this time they were happy tears. I wanted this baby. With one little move, with two little tiny kicks I wanted this little kicker.

My stomach was as hard as stone just like vampire skin, but I couldn't care less, it was just another memory of the beautiful baby I was carrying in my womb. I had trouble sleeping at first but when I did fall asleep it was only worse than being awake and terribly tired. The dreams were horrible, too vivid; you would feel like it was really happening. And that's what I hated the most because they were bad dreams.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I was too tired to open my eyes but I was happy it brought me out of the nightmare I was having. I groaned as I got up. It was a school day! And I was barely able to take two steps forward, now I had to go through a school day with people interaction... I was in a bad mood already but I got dressed and drove my truck to school. Just as I put my foot on school property it was like every eye on every face was peering at me. It felt weird… like they knew something about me, some faces were surprised, and some shocked, and some looked at me with disgust.

I lived through this for most of the day but when it was lunch time I heard low whispers involving my name. As I passed the table where Mike, Eric, Jessica, Angela, and Lauren were sitting I could hear Mike and Eric whisper.

"It can't be Mike. Bella wouldn't stoop so low" Eric whispered.

"Dude, I saw her at the pharmacy buying pregnancy tests" Mike replied. So this is what this the whole thing is about, Mike had seen the tests at the pharmacy, and with Mike's mouth the whole school knew now. As I started to walk away with eyes filled with tears, I heard something else coming from they're table.

"I knew it. I knew Bella was going to turn out like this, probably not even Cullen's kid. She must have gotten herself knocked up when he left her." Lauren said with bitterness. And that's when hell broke through. I just couldn't take it. I dropped my tray on the floor where I was standing and ran to the bathroom while not even trying to hold my tears.

I locked the door behind me, fell to the floor, and started to sob uncontrollably. A kept going at the for the next ten minutes maybe until I heard footsteps coming my way and someone knocked on the door. "Bella, are you okay?" I made out Jessica Stanley's voice. Jessica? Wasn't she supposed to be the queen of gossip? And then I remembered back at lunch that Jessica hadn't said a word about me, she was just picking pointlessly at her food.

"Yes. I'm fine" I tried to lie, but failed miserably.

"No, you're not. Now do want me to come in or are you coming out?" Jessica said. Well this was weird, why did Jessica even care about me? But I just opened the door and let her in.

"Now can you tell me what this is about?" she said with a look in her eyes that showed genuine care.

I hesitated for a moment thinking whether to trust her or not, but she looked like she WAS really there for me so I kind of trusted her.

"Well before Edward we… you know… And then he left not knowing I was pregnant and with enough pain of being pregnant with the baby of the person who left me and told me he didn't love me, I have to suffer with the pain of every one in school knowing about it." I told her not holding back the tears.

"Oh… well I just want you to know I'm not with Mike. How did he get the guts to tell everyone about your personal life? And I gave the whole cafeteria a lecture about treating you that way." Jessica said proudly. Well Jessica was still Jessica, still proud of anything she did but this time she was nice. Really nice.

"Thanks Jess." I said while wiping the tears away. And then suddenly gave her a hug. I didn't know where that came from. But I was happy I did it.

"Now let's go!" Jessica said while getting up.

"I don't know…" I trailed off.

"Well you are NOT going to rot in her Bella! I won't let you." Jessica said as I got up.

And then we walked out of the bathroom to face the cafeteria that looked like they were waiting for me. But I was with Jessica so I felt safe.

**So! What Do You Think? I Didn't Get Reviews… ): Well Anyway, I'm Happy About This Chapter. It's Longer and It Feels Like Bella Has Help Now So Yeah.. Anyway Review! Review! And Review! :) **

**-MindlessTwilighter**


	3. Supporting

**Hello Guys! :)**

**So Nice Seeing Here Again! I Just Wanted To Tell You I Have Mid-Terms REALLY Soon And I May Not Be Able To Update In A While, But I'll Try My HARDEST To Squeeze A Chapter In Here Whenever I Can! Thanks For Reading! I Think The Story Is Getting Better And Brighter Now Right? I Try To Add People To Help Bella Along The Way So It Won't Be A "I'm All Alone And Pregnant Story" Because I Don't Want That… I Might Even Add Some Humor Later On. Now Moving Along… To The Story! **

**Disclaimer****: I Don't Own Twilight! If I Did Would I Be Here? NO! I Would Be Rolling In Money In My Own Private Mansion! **

Bella's POV:

As I walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand with Jessica who supported me because I could fall to the ground at any minute. I just had to bare the stares and even some glares that were meant for me. Jessica led me to an empty table and sat with me. She told me she would go get me some food instead of the food tray I dropped. I just dropped my head and looked at the table trying to avoid the tears that were threatening to fall because I had hope, I had Jessica and she had said she would help me through this. And I trusted her.

I raised my head to look around and then I saw Mike Newton staring at me with eyes filled with regret. He started to get up obviously coming to apologize but I didn't want any pity and I've had enough Mike already. When he was about two steps away from the table I was sitting on, Jessica came between the table and him and with a firm and serious voice she said "You better turn right now Mike Newton. Or else"

Mike opened his mouth to oppose but the look on Jessica's face must have pushed him away, He just turned around and left to his table. Jessica came and sat down next to me and pushed the tray towards me, it had meat loaf, mashed potatoes with gravy, and apple juice. The way the meat looked was revolting so I started taking little bites of mashed potatoes and sips of apple juice.

"Do you need anything else?" Jessica asked.

"I'm fine Jess. Thank you" I said. "Can I ask something?" I said because it was pretty much driving me crazy. Jessica nodded. "Why are you being so nice to me? I was never your favorite person in the world. What is it that made you sit here with me right now, Instead of gossiping about me like the rest of the school?" I was truly curious.

"Well it was just that I was really sorry for you Bella. I saw everyone talk about you in the worst way possible and something just exploded inside me, it was just like I HAD to support you, I HAD to help you through this no matter what." Jessica said. Her words moved me, they were beyond touching.

"Thank you Jessica. For everything." I said.

"It was nothing Bella" she told me.

We kept talking until I finished my lunch, I told her I had to get some water so as I got up to the lunch line the nausea overwhelmed me. I rushed to the bathroom just in time. Two pair of feet came in right after me, Jessica's. She held back my hair while I was throwing up, and even rubbed my back. We left the bathroom right after and Jessica bought me water. We had our next class together and sat next to on the empty chair that Edward had left when he left forks.

I was running back and forth to the bathroom for the rest of the day. And I was relieved when the final bell rang and I went to my car. When I got home I had a VERY serious Charlie waiting for me with a red face that looked like it was about to explode.

"Hi Dad…" I trailed off, trying not to push my luck with too much talk between me and him. I started to climb the stairs when I didn't receive a reply but then he called me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Come here NOW!" He shouted.

I dropped my bag where I was standing and went to face my VERY furious dad.

"Yes Dad?" I said innocently. I wasn't that innocent but I hadn't done anything horrible lately.

"Sit down" he said and I did what I was told to. "I got a lot of "congratulations" today at work. About you. And some "she'll get through it". ALSO About you. I didn't get it at first but I catched on when I was driving by a group of teenagers from your school saying "Have you heard about Bella's pregnancy?" So can you please explain yourself to me?" Charlie said in a firm voice.

I just couldn't take the pressure and started to sob covering my face with my hand. But then something I didn't except happened, Charlie got down on his knees and hugged me and started soothing me. That's when I started crying uncontrollably. I told Charlie what I had told Jessica and he told me he was there for me. And he wanted to kill Edward Cullen.

Charlie was there from that moment and forcing me to eat and always making sure I always had what I needed, he was like an at home Jessica.

For a week now I have been throwing up a lot and feeling really caring and nice but sometimes I would just lash out and apologize A LOT after that. But I had Jessica and Charlie to keep me sane. Charlie had told Renée and she was furious for a while about me repeating the same mistake she had done but then we talked and everything was alright, she was even happy she was going to be a grandmother.

As soon as I parked my car Jessica was by my side helping me get out though I wasn't that big yet, just a month along.

Talk about me had started to calm down though there was still some buzz. But no one dared to say anything about me when I was around me or even throw my a dirty look, which was mostly because of Jessica, She was like a general in the army, keeps the soldiers in line, and with one mistake hell breaks loose. And I loved her for that. She had even changed her schedule to be like mine so she could be with me the most time possible.

I started to be on good terms with Angela, realizing she hadn't said anything about me, though we weren't as close as Jessica and myself, just a hello and goodbye and maybe a little chat in the hall way.

I was talking to my mom on the phone that day after I came home; we were having a pretty normal conversation. "How's Phil Mom?" I had asked.

"He's Fine…" Renée said while sighing. I knew something was wrong; she was hiding something from me.

"Mom…What's wrong?" I asked. I knew she would give in.

"He..He.." She said while sobbing. "He wants to leave me." She really started crying then.

"Mom! It's going to be okay! He just may not be the one! And remember you ALWAYS have your place here… If you don't want to sleep in Charlie's bed, my bed can take two." I said trying to make things better.

"Thanks Bella" Mom said while blowing her nose. "I've been selfish talking about my personal life… How are you? How is the baby?"

"I'm great mom. We're great" I said while patting my stomach when something kicked. And then came another kick. "Mom! It just kicked! That means it loves you! It knows I was talking to you so it kicked" I said while laughing.

"Of course Bella!" Renée said also laughing.

"Charlie's calling me. I'll call you later okay Mom?" I said.

"Okay sweetie, I love you Bella." She said.

"I love you too mom" I said and hang up.

And I went down to find Charlie have ordered Chinese and even set up the table.

"Aw! Thanks Dad" I said while giving Charlie a hug.

"It's nothing Bells" He said while hugging me back.

This was actually really convenient because I had been craving Chinese food. I sat down and we started eating and talking about school and other things until Charlie asked me if I was going to go to a doctor soon to check on the baby.

I hesitated before answering because I couldn't go to a normal doctor because this was a half human half vampire baby. What if he found something not normal in the baby?

"I'll go soon." I replied. And Charlie just nodded, I was happy he just dropped the subject.

We continued with a normal afternoon. I talked to Jessica for a while on the phone and then got my homework down and went to sleep.

**Hey There Again! What Do You Think? I Updated Twice In A Day For You Guys! But Don't Get Used To It Though! O:) Ahahaha! Anyway! Review! Review! And PLEASE Review! They Help! A lot! And Tell Me What Would You Like To See In Coming Chapters Because I Wanted To Know If You Would Like To See Something Specific In The Coming Chapters Or Should I Just Go On With What I Have Planed… I'll Give You Credit If You Give Me An Idea I Like…**

**-MindlessTwilighter**


	4. New Family Members

**Hey! How's Everything? … Great! Hahahahaha!**

**Mid-Terms Soon! Must…Stop Writing… Must Study... That's What I Keep Telling Myself...Is It Working? NO! ;) Chapter 4! Happy! Really! I'm REALLY Happy! This Chapter Will Have The Cullens Instead of Bella But Will Come Back To Bella Soon...I Might Have The Next Chapter In Edward's P.O.V So I Might Get Bella Back In Chapter 6! Thanks SOOO Much To EVERYONE Who Put Birth Before Dawn On Story Alert Or Favorite Story! That REALLY Made My Day!**

Rosalie's P.O.V:

"I can't see her!" Alice shouted.

"Alice… Edward said we shouldn't interfere in Bella's life anymore, he said we should let her move on and live a normal human life." Jasper said in an attempt to calm Alice down.

"I don't care what the HELL Edward said!" Alice exclaimed. "She's like my sister, her future is a blank page for me. What if she killed herself? Will Edward be happy we saw this coming and didn't save her?" Alice said in a hysterical tone. Edward refused to live with us after we left forks; he said he had to think…Alone. Last time Emmett and Jasper checked he was somewhere near Canada.

Then Alice's face went blank and her eyes went wide with shock, when she snapped out of her vision we all huddled around her as she trembled and held onto Jasper's chest for support.

"I just saw Bella with blood smeared all over her body while she took her last breath and then her heart stopped beating" Alice said with fear, sadness, and grief drawn all over her face.

The whole room went deadly silent -not even a breath was heard- until Alice spoke again. "I'm going to her! I have to save her before this happens!" she said frantically.

"I'm coming with you" I said quietly. I didn't like Bella, but I also didn't hate her. I just envied her! She has humanity, and I don't. But she was family –according to Esme and Carlisle– so I wasn't going to let her die so easily.

It was just me and Alice who went, despite Emmett and Jasper's arguments. We were on our way to forks, Alice was driving and we talked a little in the car.

"What even made you come? Don't you like hate her or something?" Alice asked.

"I don't hate her! I just envy her. And I came to make sure that she was okay. Like you said, Edward won't be happy if she dies." I replied.

"Oh... I understand. I guess" she muttered quietly.

We kept quiet for the rest of the way, because I knew if we started talking again it would be about Bella and I didn't want to talk about her.

When we reached forks Alice picked up her pace and started driving really fast. We made it to Bella's house in no time.

Alice's P.O.V:

Once we parked next to Bella's truck and Charlie's Cruiser in the drive-way Rosalie and I could hear some laughter and muffled voices coming from inside. We got out of the car and rang the door bell and Charlie answered it. "Hello Charlie" I said with a smile.

"Alice?" He asked.

"Yes, Charlie it's me." I replied.

"You came back" he said and glanced behind my shoulder to stare at Rosalie. "And so did Rosalie. Are the rest of you here?" he asked.

"No, it's just us." I answered.

"Uh… Well come in." He said and opened the door a bit wider so we could enter.

We came to find Bella and Jessica Stanley sitting on the couch laughing hard. Jessica was sitting normally, but Bella was sitting with her legs clutched to her chest. As soon as she saw as she came to me running.

"ALICE! Oh, Alice!" She said while hugging me, I hugged her back but something felt wrong, something at her torso was separating us. I looked down to find her bulging stomach sticking out between us, I looked at Rosalie who had her eyes fixed on the bulge but she didn't even turn to glance at me. It couldn't be, It wasn't possible for her to be pregnant! She had only been with Edward and even if she had been with someone else while we were gone, she wouldn't have been THIS pregnant. So it was Edward's kid.

"Um… Alice. Rosalie. I'd like you to meet my baby. Edward's baby." She said while smiling and patted her stomach.

"Congrats. Bella" Rosalie said finally tarring her eyes off Bella's stomach, not to look at her but at Jessica Stanley. I knew what she was thinking, what the hell was _Jessica_ doing here?

"Thanks Rose," Bella while following Rosalie's stare and the saying "Jessica has been a great help with the baby. She takes care of me at school and makes sure no one says anything about me, right Jess?" She asked her.

Jessica just nodded while staring at Rosalie. I knew there would be problems between these two. I realized we were all just standing there, and the tension was just getting worse. "Hey Bella why don't we sit down and you can tell me what's been going on lately?" I asked.

"Sure!" Bella said and smiled while Charlie helped her to the couch while Jessica and Rosalie dragging behind.

We sat and talked about school and other things until I realized I had to call Carlisle to come and check on her, because she obviously couldn't see a normal doctor with the baby being half vampire. I excused myself to go to the bathroom but I was actually going outside to call Carlisle.

"Pick up, Pick up, Pick up!" I mumbled as the phone rang.

"Alice? Is everything okay?" He asked alarmed.

"Uh…Not really. You see. Bella is pregnant, and Edward is the dad, so the baby is half human and half vampire and you need to come and check on her as fast as possible." I said in a huff.

"We will be there as soon as possible" he said and hang up.

I put the phone away and went back to the living room and Bella that Carlisle was coming tomorrow to check up on her, and Charlie seemed pleased that she would make sure that everything is okay. I began feeling like Alice again when I was sure Bella was okay, I even planned a shopping trip soon to get some things for the baby. It was Rose who I was worried about. She looked pained, she had always longed for a baby and now the person who she envied the most was having one, but I just hoped that this would bring them closer even if Rose was just doing it for the baby.

Carlisle and the rest of the family had arrived this morning and were waiting for Bella at our old house. So she got dressed and Rosalie and I drove her there.

"Bella! It's been too long!" Esme sang and hugged her and then told her she would be with her through this which made her smile and hug her tighter.

She said her Hellos to the rest of them and then went up stairs to Carlisle's study to get checked up but I came with her. Carlisle started with an ultrasound and found that they were not one baby, But two! Bella was having TWINS! We both squealed when he found out and Bella even cried, but they were happy tears. And I had not one, but two nephews or nieces to spoil… "Wait! Are they boys or girls?" I asked.

Carlisle checked and said they were a boy AND a girl! We squealed once more and Bella cried some more, she was having two perfectly healthy twins. What could be better?

**End Of Chapter! What Did You Think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Awful? Review And Tell Me! :) Bella Is Having Twins! I Had That Idea And Thought It Over And Over And OVER, Until I Decided to Put It In! Thanks For Reading! Review! **


	5. What Did I Miss?

**I am SO extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! But I had mid-terms like I said previously, but I AM sorry! And anyway, WE TOOK THE MID-TERM BREAK! WOOHHOOOO! :D, so I'll be updating loads! But I got delayed to upload this chapter because we had an internet problem so we didn't have a connection and went without internet for almost a WEEK! That was Torture! Anyway, Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter in Edward's P.O.V! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight neither do I own Poptarts! But I own the twins! :) **

Edward's P.O.V:

It had been a couple days since I called my family to check on them. I was somewhere near Canada though I didn't really care where I was going…just anywhere away from her. I decided to call them at the house they bought in Vancouver, but no one answered which was weird. So I called Jasper on his cell phone and he answered in a flash.

"Where the hell are you?" I shouted through the phone.

"We...We...were in forks…" He said hesitantly.

"WHAT! JASPER! I think I made it **VERY** clear for you to stay away from her!" I hissed through my teeth.

"Well EDWARD. You have **NO** idea what you left behind." He replied.

"I left her behind Jasper! No need to keep bringing it up again…" I said.

"Uh...Well…Edward…Bella's pregnant…with your child" He said.

At that moment everything changed, my whole perspective changed. I had left my love thinking it would be better for her, but I was all wrong I had left her alone. And pregnant. I raced towards forks and made it to Bella's house. I rang the door bell and Alice answered the door while saying "Nice of you to show up." And opened the door to let me in.

I walked in to find Bella sitting on the couch while laughing at Rosalie and Jessica bickering over something probably what to watch on TV until Bella took the remote from their hands and started flipping through the channels herself. Charlie, Jasper and Emmett were playing cards but then Charlie looked up to find me and stare at me with a death glare, Esme was in the kitchen cooking something and Alice was helping her. My angel then realized my presence and started crying. I ran to her and begged her to stop crying. She starting mumbling to herself "Not again, Not again. **NOT AGAIN!** I **HATE** these dreams!" my angel thought she was dreaming, I had made her understand that I was never coming back, what was I thinking when I did this to her?

"Bella, Bella! Shh. Sh. It's okay. I'm really here! You aren't dreaming! I'm not going to leave you again, I promise!" I told her trying to calm her down.

"Edward? Edward..? **OH EDWARD! **It's really YOU! I love you so much! Don't you ever leave me again" she said

"Never Bella. I love you" I said as I leaned down to kiss her, she kissed me back with such force and passion that it blew my mind away. We could have stayed like this forever and I wouldn't have mind but it was her need for oxygen and the people in the room around us that tore us apart. When someone cleared his throat Bella groaned. "I don't want to ever let go" she mumbled.

"Me neither love, me neither, but the people in this room are starting to get annoyed so…" I trailed off.

"Uh… Edward" Bella began to speak while her hand traveled from my face to her stomach, and that's when I remembered Bella was pregnant because I was so caught up in our reunion I forgot about everything else. "I would like you to meet our children" she spoke while grinning so hard it look like her jaw was going to fall off.

"Wait a minute… Children? How many are there?" I was beyond confused.

"So you don't care that I'm pregnant, it's just that there is more than one kid?" she said while laughing hysterically.

"I called jasper and I already knew that you were pregnant" I said.

"Oh, well thanks for ruining the surprise Jazz!" Bella called over her shoulder.

"It was nothing Bella, _REALLY_" Jasper laughed.

"So how many?" I asked.

"We are having twins Edward!" she almost sang.

"Twins? Twins? We are having TWINS!" I happily chanted. I was having not one but TWO children from my one true love Isabella Marie Swan. Swan. That made me remember Charlie. I glanced at him and he still had his eyes locked on me.

"Don't worry about Charlie, He'll come around." Bella reassured me.

Suddenly my angel's laughter echoed through the house for absolutely no reason. Bella was like this for the rest of the day, sometimes she would laugh uncontrollably and sometimes she would cry for nothing, like when she cried because she burned a Pop tart and we had to buy her a box of every type of pop tarts ever made to get her to stop crying. And after she took a bite out of one she said that we had wasted so much money on all of this and she wouldn't talk to me for an hour, until she came and apologized and said it was all because of the hormones. "I'm sorry about today, the hormones did it. I swear, you know when an evil microchip enters from your nose and travels to your brain and takes control of everything you do? Yeah, hormones are like that." She had said.

"Wait…What?" I replied with confusion.

"I'm sorry; Jasper and Emmett have been making me watch lots of fictional movies, Sci-Fi mostly" She explained.

"**OF COURSE! **They are poisoning your brain with their stupid movies!" I had said, and she just laughed.

"So, Bella!" Alice sang from across the room as she took Rosalie's hand and dragged her to where we were sitting.

"I'm not going to like this, I just know it" Bella muttered and Alice stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hey. Hey, you don't want to do that Alice. She has hormones and she not afraid to use them." I said but that just earned me a glare from Bella.

"Like I was saying until I was _rudely_ interrupted…Bella we have decided to throw you and the twins a baby shower!" Alice said while Rose grinned from behind her shoulder.

"I _told _you I'm not going to like this!" Bella groaned.

**Do you guys like this? Did I do a good job with Edward? Tell me in the reviews! :D I'm sorry about the delay of this chapter. I'll give you cookies if you forgive me. Pwease? Pwetty pwease fowgive me! Thanks For Reading! I love you all! Oh and chapter 6 is gonna be the baby shower! YAY! I know I'm gonna have fun writing that!**

**-MindlessTwilighter x**


	6. Baby Shower!

**Hewow! Baby Shower Chapter! ^.^ Enjoy! I added some things that were in the twilight books like the house in breaking dawn.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters! And now that I've named the twins with names that Stephanie made up I don't own THEM either! But you just wait... I'll own someone one day. I'll own the whole world! Muahahahaahah!**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

"Alice! This is just ridiculous! These aren't normal kids; they're half vampires for god's sake! So why would they need a baby shower!" I shouted over my shoulder to where Alice was sitting on my bed.

"I already saw it happening Bella, so we're having a baby shower either you like it or not" she called back.

I just stood there looking at myself in the mirror as I sighed in defeat. Alice had put me in a floral dress with pink flats, she had my hair in loose curls that fall at my shoulders, and even with my protest about makeup she forced some blush on my cheeks and a light shade of pink lip gloss. I actually liked what I was wearing, and secretly I didn't hate what Alice was doing, I just hated the part where everyone –mostly the Cullens– would buy me & the twins all these expensive gifts that we would probably never use. But today was going to be great because I am going to reveal the names I picked out for the twins, though I had to be super sneaky and change my mind everyone once in a while so Alice doesn't see anything and ruin the surprise. Renée was also flying in from Florida, I had called her because I missed her so much, and Jessica was also coming.

"It's time! It's time, its time it's TIME!" Alice chirped as she dragged me out of the bedroom but carefully lead me down the stairs. Once I reached the ground I felt Alice's hand slip away as she went to stand next to Jasper and Edward's cool hand took her place as he lead me to the living room. My eyes scanned the whole crowd trying to find my mom, and when my I found her I ran to her a bit too fast that I almost fell flat on my face, but she caught and giggled saying "My little girl is always clumsy, but you don't want to hurt my grand children now do you Bella?" I laughed with her while giving her a hug and holding on to her as tight and told her how much I missed her. "I've missed you too baby! Now c'mon so we can show you all the presents we got you and the babies!" she said with a smile. Ugh! Presents.

"Me first!" Alice sang as she and jasper handed me 5 huge bags filled with little cute baby clothes, adorable little booties, and little bibs in 2 colors pink and blue. "Alice, Jasper! These are just perfect thanks so much!" I thanked them, even though I knew there was going to be a lot where that came from. Rose and Emmett were next and they had bought are this sports stuff for the boy like baseball mitts and soccer and football balls, and all this girly things for the girl like tutus and little cute jewelry boxes with a ballerina that twirls when you open it. Carlisle said he had bought cribs and beds and other furniture for their room but it would arrive tomorrow since it was shipping from New York, "But Carlisle they don't even have a room." I said.

"And that's when I come in" Esme said and handed me a key.

"Esme…you shouldn't have…" Edward began to speak but she cut him off, "Oh, Not a word from you Edward Cullen! I've been super sneaky for the past months plus it's not for you, it's for Bella and the twins you just get to live there with them" Esme said.

"Wait… you got us a _house? _Esme! I can't accept this!" I said hysterically.

"Oh yes you can. And you **will**!" Esme said sternly but with a smile.

"Well thank you so much!" I said looking at the key in my hand.

"You and Edward can go there after the baby shower" she said.

"Me next!" Jessica said with a grin as she handed me a little pink box with a white ribbon tied around it, I opened it to find a charm bracelet that had Edwards name in a heart shaped frame with two heart shaped lockets dangling from its sides to put pictures in. "I didn't know what you were gonna name the twins so you can put their pictures in the lockets!" she said happily.

"Jess! This is beautiful! Thanks so much!" I said and got up to give her a hug.

"Me! Me. Me. Me!" Renée said childishly as she brought a box and put it on my lap. "Open it!" she said, inside there were two quilts made out of our old road trip t-shirts. "Maybe when these kids grow up we can go see the world's biggest ketchup bottle or something!" she laughed. "These are great mom! Thanks a lot" I said giving her a hug.

"My turn kid" Charlie said as he handed me a necklace with an oval locket holding a picture of the whole family -Alice had took the picture other day and said it was a 'good memory'- and there was another locket holding the same picture. "So we can always be with the twins, where ever they go." He declared. "Thanks dad, I love you" I said trying as hard as I could not to tear up remembering Alice's warning that she gave me when I was getting dressed, she had said 'Don't you **DARE** cry and ruin your makeup today Isabella Swan' so I was gonna stay strong.

We went on laughing and mingling for a while until I decided it was time to announce the names. I stood up and Edward stood up with me to help me balance my weigh, since I was pretty big now, "Excuse me, everyone, I have an announcement to make!" I began to speak, "I have been thinking of names for the twins until I came up with these, for the girl it will be Renesmee –like Renée & Esme– Rosette –Rose and Emmett – Cullen. And for the boy it's Carlie –Carlisle & Charlie– Jace –Jasper & Alice– Cullen. What do you guys think?" I said with a smile.

"Wait a minute. Bella? You named the twins after us?" Rose said with a grin that shined and lit up the whole room. I just nodded, and she came up and gave me a hug while muttering in my ear, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" she repeated happily. Everyone looked like they were at the top of the world since I named the babies after them, everyone but Jessica and then I remembered "Hey Jess! Will you be the twins god mother?" I said hoping it would cheer her up.

"Of course I will Bella! Thanks so much!" she said oh so cheerfully.

The night passed so quickly until it was time for Jessica to go home and so did the Cullens except for Edward, Renée also stayed since she was going to stay over because her flight was in the morning. "Hey mom! Let's leave the boys have some bonding time alone, because I have something to tell you" I called to her as both Edward and Charlie gave me the death glare for leaving them alone together. I just giggled while I climbed the stairs hand in hand with my mom. Renée sat on my bed until I got changed and came to sit next to her, "So what's up with Phil?" I asked her.

"It's nothing Bella; you shouldn't bother yourself with this stuff. Just take care of yourself and my grand children." She replied with a fake smile.

"Just spit it out, Mom" I said warningly.

"We… well…we got divorced…" she sobbed.

"Oh! Mom, it's okay. You're going to be alright…what happened anyway? " I hushed her.

"Phil has been having lots of games lately so I barely see him, and when I told him about it he freaked out and kept shouting at me face and I said 'if you're going to be like this, we're better off without each other since I don't see you at all!' then he just left the house and the next day I got the divorce papers and I signed them and that's it" she sniffed.

"It's going to okay. You're better off without him anyway. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like, my room is going to be available; since I have a _house_ now…" I said while rolling my eyes

"Thank you Bella, but I took the house in the divorce, it was my share anyway." She shrugged.

"Well let's go to the boys before they kill each other down there" I joked and she laughed. We went downstairs to find Charlie and Edward joking and laughing with each other… what on earth was going on here? A few days ago Charlie was ready to kill Edward, but he was going to have to get through me so he wasn't going to do that. Renée said she would cook dinner and Charlie went to help her, I could hear then talking and laughing so went and snuggled into Edward and said, "So when are we going to see our new house? The twins are excited; they have been kicking like crazy!" I asked.

"Whenever you and the twins like… how about first thing in the morning?" he asked while gently patting my tummy.

"We would like that" I smiled. Edward was used to staying late with us since he came and Charlie was okay, So we stayed together until I went to sleep and he left but he just climbed through my window and I slept in his arms.

**So what do you think about the names? Renesmee Rosette Cullen. Carlie Jace Cullen. What do you think? I thought merging all the name of the family in there would keep the originality of Stephanie's names but with a fun twist! :D I'm thinking of keeping this a no Jacob story but I've been having ideas of a sequel and if I'm going to have one, I'll DEFINATLY stick him somewhere in there, with Nessie mostly. Thanks for reading! **

**-MindlessTwilighter x**


	7. New House And Flirty High School Kids!

**Chapter 7! YAY! ;D I feel like we are really going somewhere with this story, hope you like it anyway. I really don't know what to write next, all I know is there is going to be an Edward & Bella wedding and the birth of the twins, I'm not really sure what else to write. I have decided to write a sequel to Birth Before Dawn and its going to be about the twins and their adventures and stuff, but for this story I would appreciate your ideas and you'll get credit. I'm sure I'll work something out though so have no fear! Ultimate write is here! Okay. Bad pun. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Stephanie Meyer). The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. –Fancy version of a Disclaimer! ^^**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

The sun was shining through the window and almost piercing my eye lids. I covered my face with my hand while opening my eyes to find a smiling Edward sitting on my old rocking chair.

"Good noon sleepy head." He said while chuckling and in a flash he was next to me on the bed.

"Good morning... Wait, what time is it?" I said and then kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Well, its noon, and you slept a lot. But you were tired from last night, so no one bothered to wake you up. Plus you're pregnant so you sleep a lot, but I think you already figured that out." he laughed.

"I slept all through morning? Wow. Are we gonna go to the new house today?" I asked excitingly and then twins kicked backing me up.

"Okay, but we have to come back in time for Renée's flight, or else we might not have the chance to say goodbye." He smiled.

"Renée! I completely forget about her," I mumbled to myself "I better go help her get ready for her flight, and see if she needs anything."

"Just have some breakfast first, we are in no hurry." He said while already climbing out of the window.

"I love you!" I called after him.

"I love you more!" he called back while jumping out of my window.

I changed my clothes and got all the tangles out of my hair and went to the living room to find Charlie and Renée's laughter raging from the kitchen. I followed the happy sound to the kitchen to find them standing side by side frying some eggs and bacon, probably for me.

"Good morning baby!" Renée said with a smile that was so wide that made her face look like it was gonna fall apart. And Charlie faced me with the same smile, and came over to give me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. This reminded me of when they were married and this would be a normal morning for us, but those days were gone… long gone.

" "Morning mom. Hi dad." I said with a smile as Renée handed me a plate with the bacon and eggs she was frying earlier and a cup of orange juice. I ate up and when I was done the door bell rang.

_Perfect timing Edward. Too bad you planned it out, wait for her to finish eating so you don't distract her._ I thought while rolling my eyes and getting up to answer the door.

"Just woke up?" Edward asked "You had a long night yesterday, so I came a little late so you would have time to sleep." He said while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, rough night." I said going along with his little plan.

"Hey Charlie, Good morning Renée." Edward called causally over his shoulder.

"Hey Edward." Both Charlie and Renée called back.

"You made some friends." I said.

"Well, when you passed out on the couch last night, I carried you to bed then I talked to Charlie… and Renée. And we worked out our differences." He shrugged.

"That's good," I said. "SO can we go to the new house now?" I asked.

"Yup." He said holding out his hand for me to take.

"Mom! Dad! Edward and I are going to check out the new house. I have my cell, we'll be back soon." I called to them in the other room. Looks like helping Renée would just have to wait until we came back, and she had help galore from old Charlie over there.

"Okay, bells." I could hear Charlie mumble. And we were on our way.

"Close your eyes," Edward said "I want it to be a surprise, I'll put you in an angle, of the house from the front, which is just breath taking." he said.

"Wait, you saw the house before?" I asked, confused, he couldn't have. Esme gave me the key last night; he could've only seen it if he left me last night which I thought was unlikely.

"Esme's head, at the party," he said with a smile. "I would never go without you and the twins. Now close your eyes!" he assured me.

"Oh, okay." I said and shut my eyes tight; I didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"We're here!" He exclaimed "No, keep your eyes shut I'll open your door and guide you."

"Okay. I'm so excited, and so are the twins, they are kicking the hell out of me!" I said happily while patting my tummy as a failing attempt to calm the twins down.

"Now you don't want to hurt mommy, do you?" Edward said while bending over so he was talking to my tummy, then the kicking stopped.

"Edward… It stopped. Can they hear you? Are they always listening when we talk?" I asked amazed.

"Apparently love, I just can't hear their thoughts yet. But they are half vampire babies. And with this rate, it could be very soon" he mused, almost talking to himself "Well, we should get going, no need to worry about this now." He said and put me in the so called angle he told me about earlier.

"Okay so, open your eyes." He said and I slowly unlocked my lids. I gasped at first; it was just so… so… breathtaking. It was this huge wood built cottage with vines holding all kinds of flowers draped to its sides. It was a two story house with windows everywhere; to bring in the most sun possible.

"Edward! It's beautiful! I can't believe this! Esme… she's wonderful." I stuttered between breathes.

"Wait till you see it from the inside." Edward said, slightly tugging on my hand heading towards the door.

When Edward first opened the door it felt like I had entered Cinderella's castle. It was just overwhelming. The huge living room was furnished with a beige set of two couches to match the royal blue wall. We moved on to the huge dining room that had enough chairs for all the vampires I could think of. The kitchen was more suitable for a restaurant than a house which only one person eats in. On the second floor were the bedrooms and bathrooms. Our bedroom was a huge chamber, that looked like it belonged to a king and queen, with a closet that looked like it was bigger than the actual room stocked with clothes for both me and Edward; _Alice_. Then we moved on to a nursery with two baby cribs and tables and dressers and all the baby necessities you could think of, the wall with painted a nice shade of yellow, though it was like the room was split in two, a side for Renesmee and another for Carlie, Differentiated by the stuff on the dressers and the clothes in the separate closets.

"This is just until age 4 or so, there are two separate rooms for later Esme left them closed and empty until then so they can decorate them as they like." Edward smiled.

"Edward, All of this is just beautiful; I can't wait to thanks Esme and Alice. They've done an amazing job." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll get to that. But we have to try the bed first, and you know what I mean." Edward Winked as he held me in his arms.

"I like that idea really, but can we? I mean like, with me being this big?" I asked.

"I'll be extra careful." Edward winked at me and then carried me off to our royal bedroom to 'Test the bed'.

"That was… unbelievable." I said, out of breath to Edward who was lying next to me.

"Well, what I know is that this is one hell-of a bed!" he smiled.

"Yeah, well we better get going, my parents are gonna start to worry about us." I said while getting up to get dressed.

"As you wish, love." Edward said giving me a tender kiss. We got dressed and got into Edward's Volvo, and speed down the road. When we got there, I realized I forgot my keys inside the house –for I had only taken my phone with me– and picked up the extra key from under the flower pot I put on the porch. We walked in to find the setting hadn't changed; my parents were seated next to each other on the couch, laughing hysterically, just like when we had left. I popped my head in the kitchen and told them we were back and that I was hungry, so I was gonna cook something.

"Let me cook, you sit down." Edward said with a frown, he always wanted to help.

"No, No. It's just a bowl of readymade noodles. Just put them in water. Nothing that hard." I smiled.

"You know, I was thinking, we are gonna have kids together, and we have a house. And were just boyfriend, girlfriend?" He looked at me.

"You want more?" I laughed as I got my noodles out of the pot and dug in.

"Maybe, a more formal relationship." He said. I caught on to what e was saying, and I was… well let's just say surprised.

"You…You… want to get married?" I stuttered.

"Well, we're heading there anyway." He shrugged.

"I don't know. Umm. Let me think about that. Can we just stay as we are like for now?" I asked, because this was just rushing in to things.

"Sure, Sure." He said and gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"Okay, that's a relief. I mean we are gonna get married, When I'm pregnant. Because I want the twins to come to married parents, but like not in a week ya know?" I said finishing up my noodles.

"I know. Just tell me when." He gave me a passionate kiss.

"I better go help Renée!" I said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go check on my family too. I'll come pick you guys up to take you to the airport. Love you." He said.

"Love you too." I said and we kissed and he patted my tummy, and then he left.

"Hey dad, can you leave my mom get ready for her flight?" I asked as I got over to them. "C'mon Renée!" I said tugging on her hand.

"Okay, OKAY! I'm coming. Bye Charlie." She smiled.

"GEEZ! You too are like to high school kids. Flirt, flirt, flirt." I mumbled and they both blushed.

"Don't have to be such a buzz kill, Bella." She mumbled as we headed off to my room, and I just giggled. I helped her pack all her stuff and Charlie helped carry the suitcases down stairs and she got ready, and I also changed my clothes and put my hair in a high ponytail. We just waited for Edward to come and take us to the airport.

**BIG CHAPTER! :D Like? Hate? Review? Thanks! What do you think about the wedding thing? I'll post the ring and dresses and suits on my profile when I get the wedding chapter. And the Charlie and Renée fling? Anyway, I don't want to get out to much info. So BYE! :D x**

**-MindlessTwilighter**


End file.
